Mutant Scouts
by TheLetterQ
Summary: What happens when our favorite teen mutants are thrust into the rolls of Sailor Moon? It's a really old story, but still makes me laugh.


It was a peacful day at the Cherry Hill Temple where Monet St.Croix was doing chores,waiting for her friends to arrive for their meeting.   
"Am ah late?" Paige Guthrie called to Monet as she ran up the steps.   
"No. You'er the first one here." Monet answerd.   
The next to arrive was Angelo Espinosa, then Yevett, and finally Jubilation Lee.   
"Can we start now?" Monet sighed,glairing at Jubilation   
"Why are you so mean to me, Monet?"Jubilation whined.   
"I don't know what it is..."Angelo said "...but something feels weird."   
"It must be the Negaverse!" said the White Queen , their trainer who walks on all fours.   
"No,"said Angelo. "I feel...like...we're in the wrong series."   
Everyone stared at him and a big sweat drop appeared above his head.   
"On the way here..."Said Sean, their other trainer that walks on all fours. "We felt some bad vibes."   
"Chill guys.It's a nice summer day...what could possibly go wrong?" Said Jubilation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EEMPLAAATE!" D.O.A hollered.   
"Yes,my queen..." Emplate bowed.   
"We need the energy from young mutants to get out of the Negaverse..." D.O.A. said to his lacky.   
"Yes, my Queen.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"The stars know everything, they will take me to my next victem . Ah, the young man known as Everett Thomas. Watch out Everett, Your energy is MINE!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Later in Crossroads Junior High

"Well Everett...I hafta say that that science paper is real top notch."   
"Thank you,Mr. Jaspers." Everett said.   
"Listen, I was wondering if you'd be interest in doing a project for the Sping science fair coming up?"   
"Sure!"   
"There's a lad...G'bye Ev."   
"Bye Mr.Jaspers." Everett waved goodby and ran home. On his way home he ran into this man who introduced himself as Marius.   
"I heared about your paper on Syncronisity. Very impressive."He said.   
"Really?" Asked Everett.   
"Yes. Would you mind if I had a look at your paper for myself?"   
"Not at all." Everett said anciousely as he took the paper from his binder and gave it to the man.   
"Interesting." Muttered Marius.   
Marius used his energy to put a negative spell on the paper. The symbol of a mouth with teeth all around it appeared on the notes,then disappeared.   
The man retuned the paper to the young boy. "Here you go son. Farewell." Marius walked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
THE NEXT DAY

Angelo was walking up the street to Everett's house. They were going to go to a basket ball game today and Angelo was on his way to pick up his friend. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Mrs. Thomas answered.   
"Why,hello Angelo." She said plesantly.   
"Hola,sinora Thomas. Is Ev ready?" Angelo asked,peeking into the hallway.   
"Ready? For..?" The lady looked puzzled.   
"The game." Angelo said furrowing his brow.   
"I'm afraid Everett hadn't told us about any game." Mrs.Thomas said,shaking her head.   
"Qui?"   
"No. All he has been doing since yesterday is working on his science project."   
"Oookaaayyy..."Angelo said slowly. "Can I go in and see him?" He asked.   
"Of course." Mrs. Thomas said,opening the door wider for Angelo to enter. "He's in his room."   
"Thanks." Angelo called as he ran up the stairs to Everett's room.   
"Hey Ev,bro..." Angelo said opening the door. "Y'ready to go?"   
Everett was sitting at his desk,pouring all his energy into his project. He looked up and saw Angelo.   
"Look at it Angelo." He said proudly. "Isn't beautiful?"   
"Well..no." Angelo answered truthfully.   
Everett turned on him..   
"You just don't understand the art of synchronicity!" He yelled.   
"That may be,but I do understand that if we don't move our tails, we'll miss the game. C'mon." Angelo grabbed Everett and pulled him to the door.   
"No!" He cried,freeing himself from Angelo's grasp.   
Angelo shrugged. "What's with you,Muchacho?"He snorted.   
"Leave me alone!" Everett yelled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE   
Emplate was sitting in his dimentional prison when he felt the stars position and felt the energy rise.   
"Everett Thomas. Your energy is at maximum output."He rose.   
" Synch awake! I command you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE   
"Leave me alone!"   
"What's going on Ev?" Angelo asked. Everett was hunched over his desk,panting heavily.   
"Not Everett...Synch!" Suddenly Everett's normal,easygoing face was replaced by a mask of anger and he grew a rainbow aura around him.   
"Whu--!?" Angelo thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Mutants!" Called the White Queen. "I scence trouble. Transform, hurry!"   
"Right White Queen." Answered Paige. "Sailor Mutant power,Make-up!" She cried,holding up her power stick.   
In a blinding flash,Paige Guthrie was no more. In her place was the mutant known as Husk. She was dressed in a blue and white battlesuite that had bows on the breast,and just above her butt. Elbow length gloves and knee boots were her footwear. She also was wearing a tiara.   
Yevett,Not being able to speak,held up her powere stick and transformed.The others shouted the command and transformed into similar warriors. Paige was sailor Mercury Husk, Monet was Sailor Mars M,Yevett was Sailor Jupiter Penance and their leader Jubilation was sailor Moon Jubilee.   
"Okay guys," Called Jubilee. "let's GO!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Everett-excuse me, SYNCH was kicking Angelo's ass.   
"Ok hombre..." Angelo said,wipping the blood from his nose. "You asked for it!" He pulled back his fist and finked out and instead of punching Synch,Angelo kicked him in the nards.   
"Sorry 'bout that,Amigo.But if their's one thing I learned in LA, it was self-preservation."   
Craddleing his genitalia, Synch fell to the ground.   
"Ha! I won,I won,IWON!!" Angelo paraded around the room. After a moment of gloating,he looked over to Synch,who was still laying on the floor,holding his nards. Angelo crouched next to him and examined Synch.   
"You ok muchacho?" Angelo asked. Suddenly, Synch bolted upright and began strangling Angelo.   
"Weakiling." Synch bellowed. Meaning to knock him into the wall,Synch pushed Angelo towards the wall. Conveniantly, the window was open and at the last moment, Angelo grabbed Synch's shirt and they both tumbled out the window. Also very conveniant,they fell two stories onto a straticicaly placed trampoline. Angelo freed himself from Synch's hold and backflipped off of the Tramp.   
As Angelo landed on the ground he saw his friends run up into the yard.   
"Hold it,Ugly!" Cried Sailor Moon Jubliee   
"Who?ME?!" Angelo cried.   
"No! The putrid peice of pooh behind you!"   
"Oh."   
"ANGELO! CAN YOU,LIKE, SHUT UP FOR 22 SECONDS WHILE I DO MY SPEECH?? PLEASE!!?!?"   
"'Kay." Angelo shrugged.   
"SYNCH! How dare you take advantage of Angelo's boy-friend!--"   
_Boy friend?What IS this? Anime or somethin'?_Angelo thought."Uh,Jubilee?"   
"WHAT!?" Jubilee screamed.   
"Um...Nothing."   
A little tornado squigley thingy appeared above Sailor Moon Jubilee's head.   
"*AHEM!* As I was saying...I fight for love! I fight for justice!I fight for Southern Cal! On behalf of the Moon!I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you I will,like kick yer butt!"   
Suddenly,a load of bright sparks erupt from Jubilee's fingertips.   
"How'd you guys get here?"He asked.   
"Think about it Ange,this is SAILOR MOON." Husk said.   
"An' besides,if we didn't get here,we'ed have no plot." Jubilee said.   
"Uh..huh" Angelo said.   
"Transform." Said the White Queen.   
"Excuse me?" Angelo said.   
"Transform!" She repeated,annoyed.   
"I can do that!?" He asked excitedly.   
"Um..Mz.Frost?" Husk said timidly. "He knows we are mutants,but he doesnt know he is one too."   
"Fine..."White queeen said,rising to her haunches and rubbing her temples. "Angelo this is your power stick. Shout Sailor Mutant Power Make-up and you'll have super powers."   
"Muy splendid!" Sailor? Mabey I'll get girls this way! Only one way to find out! Sailor Mutant power make-up!"   
After his transformation,Angelo looked himself up and down and was not impressed by what he saw. He was waring these ugly-ass red glasses and an orange,blue and white battle suit with bows and a mini skirt. Not to mention heels!   
"WHAT THE FU--!?!" Angelo cried.   
"Hold it!" Shouted Synch,interupting Angelo."It's my job to kill you and I'm gonna do that."   
"HHHHUUUUUSSSSKKKKK...PEEEEELLLLL....BLAAAAASSST!!!" Husk shouted,peeling away her outer layer of skin to reveal a steel Husk underneath.   
"MOOOON TIARAAAAA FIERWORRRRKS!!!" Jubilee shouted,as colorful fireworks erupted out of her fingertips.   
Synch blocked these and absorbed them. He shot fireworks back at the Mutants.   
"AAHHHHHRRRRGGGG...!!" Shouted the mutants.   
"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed.   
"Skin." M called to Angelo. "We need your help."   
"Yeah right! I'm dressed in drag and you want me to kill my best pal!"Skin said sarcastically."No thanks."   
"Please.." Pleaded Husk.   
"Fine.." He pouted "Skin tendral chain." He said unenthusiastically as he pointed to Synch and Skin's finger grew longer and wrapped around Synch.   
"Nice try." Synch said as he absorbed Skins power and wrapped HIS fingers around The Mutants.   
"Now prepare to die!" He said very cleche like.   
Then a guitar hit Synch an the back.   
"OW!!!" He yelled as he loosend his hold on the mutants. "What is this?!" He looked at the instrument and then he looked up on the roof to see a guy in a leather jacket ,a skarf and a top hat slouching un the roof.   
"Ello Gov'ner." Said the mistirious figure.   
"Tuxido Chamber!!!" Shouted Husk,with hearts in her eyes.   
Tuxido Chamber jumped off of the roof and began to battle Synch. He was just barly keeping ahead of Synch when it occured to him that his Psionic chamber in his cheast would work a hell of a lot better than his fist! Dazing Synch with an uppercut,TuxidoChamber gave himself just enugh time to unwrap his bandages covering his lower face and blast the crap out of Synch.   
"AAAHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!" Shouted Synch. The blast forced him backwards into the wall,knocking him out.   
"Well,look's like m'work her is finished." Said Tuxido Chamber in his depressed,psionic voice.   
They all looked at Synch and saw that he had returned to Everett Thomas. Everett was coming out of his daze and groggliy sat up.   
"Oh..my head..." Everett groaned. All the Mutants laughed.   
"Thanks for you'er help Angelo." Everett said to his pal.   
"Angelo?" Tuxido Chamber cried. "'E didn't do nothin'! It wos me!! I DESERVE SOME RECOGNISION!!!!" He shouted. Annoyed,he flew off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EEEMMPLAAATE!" DOA holared .   
"You shouted my queen?" Emplate asked.   
"You have failed Emplate. I will not stand for it!"   
"Yes my Queen. I understand." Emplate bowed.   
"You must be punished."   
GULP!   
"Kill me my queen. I deserve it."   
"No. I have a punishment far worse that death." DOA said." Emplate. For failure to collect energy you will spend the rest of your days with HELLO KITTY AND KERROPI! HAHAHAHA!!!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Emplate yelled. That was the last anyone ever saw of Emplate. 


End file.
